


Inhibitions

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Ethan did a magic thing. Buffy is a bit dark side. Giles is Ripper and Angel and friends are very confused.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Ethan Rayne/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 2





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (I wish I did but sadly I don't)

Giles groans waking up only to find himself chained against the wall. Angel was chained across from him looked for once, scared.   
“Oh goodie your awake, I was worried I hit to hard.”  
Stunned he turned to the sound of the voice and froze. Buffy stood there with a smirk on her soft lips.   
She was dressed in a Dark black corset and skin tight black leather and blade gleaming in her hand.  
“What happened to you Buffy? Whats going on” Angel asked confused at her odd behavior.  
“I’ve been...freed I suppose. Oh don’t give me that look, I still have a soul....sort of. Its just been.” She pauses and looks behind her and a familiar man steps up.  
“Muted some. She is no longer held back, No longer forced to repress her desires. She has no fear. She isn’t evil per say. But that good girl that always puts everyone else first. That part of her is not the one in chains. She may just me my most successful spell yet.”  
“Ethan” Giles growled in rage.  
“Oh fun will Ripper come out to play?” She asked in a teasing tone.  
“Ethan why don’t you hang back and let me have my fun.”  
“Ask you wish pet. Do go easy on him, don’t want to break your toys after all.”  
He walks off and Buffy walks up to Giles.  
“Now what to do, what to do. Who show come out to play. Ripper?” She pauses and moves next to the chain Angel. With a sinister smirk she runs the blade along the side of his neck.  
“Or perhaps we should free Angelus.” That made Angel panic and jerk away from her as far as the chains would allow.   
She giggles at the reaction.  
“It’s up to you Rupert. Who will be my playmate?”  
Giles shuttered, He couldn’t allow Angelus to be freed again. Never again.   
“What do you want from me”.  
A slow smile graces her face.   
“Ethan taught me a few fun little spells to achieve what I wish. One is to awaken your repressed side like mine has been. To let Ripper come out to play of coarse I still can’t have you running a muck. No First I’ll need to bind you to me.”   
Both Angel and Giles tensed at that.   
“B...bind? Like how?”  
“Oh as a partner, companion..” she pauses and leans in close.  
“A lover.”  
His eyes widen is stunned disbelief.  
“You know we’ve wanted you for since we met you. Both sides of me. We fell for you. Love is such a pesky emotion. But she hid it well, Only Angel there ever noticed.  
Giles looked at Angel trying to figure out if it was true. He avoided his gaze which was his answer.  
“He knew well that I loved you the most. That you would always come first. But he and I knew my repressed self wouldn’t make a move. No she’d hid it away because you wouldn’t want you. You were her watcher after all.”  
She moves back to Angel.  
“The spell for binding requires you to speak part of the spell. So Rupert I ask. Will you do at your told and do the correct part of the binding. Let me free Ripper. Or will I be releasing Angelus on the world once more. Can’t promise you’ll have a chance to save me if he is released, I could be turned and well, Can’t save the dead.”  
“I’ll do what ever you want.”  
“Good choice. Oh and try anything and well, you wont like the outcome.”  
“I wont, you have my word.”  
She smiles and un-chained him.  
“Follow”.  
They head to a room she set up after she took over the mansion.   
Giles swallows thickly, his body far more willing then he cared to admit. He has wanted her just as much. She whispers his lines in his ear. Her hot breath sending a shutter of arousal through him.  
She gives a sharp whistle and Ethan walks with tattooing equipment.  
“I see you made the right choice to do has she asked.”  
“Ethan if you would the binding sigil I prepared.”  
Giles looked at Ethan confused.  
“She is smart, took not chances shes using the strongest binding ritual possible. The one that requires a special symbol created only for the two of you.”  
“What will this do exactly just so i’m prepared?”  
“Bind you on a spiritual level. You’ll always be able to find each other. The it would even to a point would control the submissive party. In this case you. Not full restricting control. More of a powerful desire to to make her happy and not do anything that would upset her.”  
He starts to form the symbol on Buffy’s upper arm as he spoke.  
“This can’t be undone later Buffy. If you return to normal, you could regret this. Also how do you two know I’d be the submissive type?”  
“Simple she is reading the dominant part. You will be speaking the submissive part.”  
“And I wont regret it. Well maybe the control part. But connecting us as lovers and mates? No I wont regret that.”  
Ethan moves to Giles and he grunts in pain but kept his eyes on Buffy.   
“Why threaten to release Angelus. Why not just...Ask me?”  
“I’m don’t hiding my feelings. My love and desire for you. If this is what it takes to make you agree to the bind. To being mine. Then so be it. Until either Ethan willing breaks the spell on me and my soul is uncaged or one of my dear old friends does. I will do anything to get what I want.”  
“The symbols done love read your part.”  
She starts her chant In ancient Greek. The Symbol glowing brightly.  
“Your turn” she shows him his part and he speaks the long chant. As he does he could feel there spirits being woven tightly together. Once done she smiles. She could feel him and even his emotions. He was worried but he also felt a spark of happiness and desire.   
“Now lets release Ripper shall we lover.”  
“If that pleases you” He replies with a soft simile.  
She could feel his fear at that but also his hope and need.  
She places a hand on his chest and chants again. Giles fell that nagging voice that was yelling at him to break the spell on Buffy, slip away and a slow playful smirk spread on his face.   
Without thought he pulls her into a searing kiss making Ethan chuckle.  
“Welcome back Ripper.”  
he pulls away from his lovers soft plush lips. and chuckled.  
“Good to be back.”  
Next she laid a hand on each of them and started another chat and two both of there surprise they watch each other being reversed aged to Buffy’s age.   
“You have to steal years from another for that, who you take it from.”  
“A few human killers serving life in prison. not like they miss it.”  
“My beautiful and intelligent lover” Ripper growled lustfully before capturing her lips in another searing kiss.  
Buffy pulls away and turns to Ethan.  
“Go grab him his change of clothes then we can hit the town and have a little fun.”  
He smirks and left the room.  
“And what plan do you have in the Pretty little head of your love.”  
“Chaos of coarse, Ethan has been showing me all sorts of magic. We can use. Nothing that ill actually harm people. Will unless they piss us off.”  
He give a grin as Ethan returned. Dark denim jeans, and Black fitted t-shirt and a leather Jacket with a pair and combat boots. He even saw a silver ear ring.  
“I’ll be in the main room.” She walks out leaving Him and Ethan. He starts changing when something hit him.  
“Why are you obeying her so easily?”  
“She is made for being a leader, even with her soul in a cage. It seems natural to follow.”  
He nods in understanding.  
“How did you dream up this little plan?”  
“Oh please a heavily repressed Slayer, who knows what she would get upto if her conscious was dimmed.”  
He finishes and they stroll out to see Angel still in chains and Buffy thinking.  
“Now what to do with you. Can’t let you go, you’ll get the others to try and break the spell on me and Ripper. Can’t stake you..hm.”  
“How about I erase his memory of the time in captivity. Then you can release him” Ripper offer as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her flush against him.   
She hums her approval at the action and tilts her head to the side. Seeing the offers expanse of skin he dips down to plant a few gentle kisses, looking Angel in the eye as he does.   
“Sounds like a plan, make it quick, I want to have some fun.”  
Ripper obeyed wordlessly and after Angel passed out. Together the men hauled him out of the abandoned mansion and toss him in a random crypt as Buffy followed.   
“Bronze?”  
“Of coarse love but Ethan there needs a partner not that I mind sharing, but only with him.”  
Buffy gets naughty grin.   
“Oh so you and Ethan want to share me hmm?”  
Both men groan at the idea.  
“I suppose as long as you don’t step out of line”.  
“Of coarse love.”  
They head to the bronze. Once there they walk right past Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia, to the dance floor. They recognized Buffy but not the two men she was dancing between. They stared in disbelief as the men's hands trailed over her form. Both taking turns making out with her as they dances in time with the beat. The song ends and they sit down Ripper going for a round of shots for them.  
There friends walk up.  
“B..Buffy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Who are your friends.”  
“Oh what you don’t recognize them. Sure they younger now but still.”  
They looked closer still confused.  
Ripper returns with the shots.  
“Shot of Gin for Ethan, Shot of vanilla vodka for our lover and Tequila for me.”  
“Nice choice Ripper” Ethan cheer and the clink the shot glasses together before downing them.  
“GILES!”  
“ETHAN RAYNE!”  
“LOVERS”  
“Dude"  
Buffy giggles at there stunned reactions.  
“How what huh” Willow babbled.  
“Oh you know, its not a big deal.”  
“Why are you dressed like that Buffy?”  
“Because I want to be.”  
“Buffy...What happened to you three.”  
“I just relaxed some, stopped hiding.” The four shared a concerned look.  
Ripper pulls Buffy into another kiss as Ethan planted small kisses along her neck.  
“Want to move in to the mansion with me?”  
“You actually own it how? Oh some well placed magic from Ethan got me a filed and signed deed to the property. Also some workers to by sure pluming, electrical and such is up to code”.  
“Nice, Shall we go to my flat to pack”.  
They seemed to worry there friends even more.  
“Right lets.”  
They head off leaving the disbelieving friends behind to figure out what just happened.   
Once inside they here a voice.  
“Oi bout bloody time to sods returned.”  
“Oh yeah Spike was tied here. Hm. Pack quickly Ripper, we have some fun to get.”  
“Indeed though we might entertain ourselves while we wait” Ethan add pulling Buffy flush against him. Ripper gives a playful growl at that before stocking up the stairs.  
True to words Ethan and Buffy get lost in a make out session.   
“What the bloody hell is going on.”  
“Me and My lovers are moving into the mansion. Of coarse I suppose we have to take you along to avoid commandos and the like.”  
“Lovers, as in both of them. Didn’t know you had it in you Slayer.”  
“Oh its amazing what things can be revealed when your not held back.”  
It seemed to hit Spike, what she meant by that.  
“You lost your bloody soul!”  
“Nonsense, Her precious soul is still there. Just locked up a bit.”  
“Thank you for that gift by the way.”  
“Indeed thank you Ethan Buffy and I would have never got the courage to admit our feelings let alone do something about it.”  
Buffy pouts a bit.  
“So your not upset that I threaten to release Angelus if you didn’t comply?”  
“I know you better then you think, you wouldn’t have actually done it, so I was happy to have the excuse to cave so quickly.”  
He strolls over to the large chest and starts packing the weapons.  
Spike just watched the conversation half amused and half worried.  
Once packed Ripper unties Spike and they all start toward the Mansion.   
“Buffy?”  
“Angel your in town?”  
“Don’t try that Buffy Ripper failed to actually erase my memory.”  
“Pity move”.  
“Spike.”  
“Pouf”  
Buffy giggles and the two men snicker.  
“Don’t leave us alone Angel. We aren’t an actual threat to innocents.”  
“Snap out of this Buffy, Giles.”  
“Ripper if you will”.  
“And we are perfectly happy how we are.”  
The walk around Angel and continue to the mansion.  
Once there they store Spike in a sound proof guess room before heading to the main bedroom.  
“Time for a little fun” Ripper whispers in her ear.   
The three stripped each other while exchanging kisses Buffy sandwiched in between them. Hands roaming her soft pale skin. She moans as Ethan plays with her nibbles and Ripper rubs her sensitive pussy.   
“So beautiful and responsive love” Ripper purrs huskily against the skin of her neck.  
“We will take such good care of you pet.”  
Ripper slides a finger into her making her give a pleasured whimper.She is laid out on the bed. Ripper laying between her spread legs and Ethan at her head. She licks his length from base to tip before sucking him into her mouth making him groan in pleasure and thrust slightly into her warm wet mouth. Ripper took her distraction start licking her wet needy pussy. Sucking her clit into to his mouth as he thrusts a finger in and out of her tight heat. She moans around Ethan’s cock.   
“So good for use pet. That's it.”  
It didn’t take long to get her to cum hard on Ripper’s fingers but he didn’t let up. Continuing to work her pussy making her moan and writhe and Ethan fucked her mouth.  
the both pull away and guide her onto her hands and knees. Ethan thrusts back into her mouth as Ripper thrust into your wet and ready pussy. They set a brutal pace. Buffy was lost in the pleasure and loved the rough treatment.   
“Gods Buffy you feel so good Love. Griping me so tight. So good for us.”  
“She looks so good stuffed from both sides like this. Made to take us.”  
“That she is, Our perfect lover.”  
Buffy came four more times before Ethan shot his load down her throat which she happily took. Ripper releasing deep inside her core. After the all shower together and crawl into bed.   
Buffy was awoken by a mouth on her still sensitive pussy. Making her moan and buck against the mouth. She gazes down and see Ethan. Ripper took the time to play with her nipples and guide her into a steamy make out session. Soon enough Ethan sheaths himself in her. Ripper guiding her mouth to his hard cock. His hand on her head as she takes him inch by inch.   
“That's it love, Good girl take it all.” She swallows as he pushes into her throat making Ripper give a low husky groan.   
Ethan reached down and starts rubbing her clit as he fucks into her pliant body. She cums three times before Ripper cums down her throats and Ethan pulls out to coat her stomach. Once more they wash up and dress. Ethan makes breakfast and Buffy gets some blood for Spike. They went two more long rounds and relaxed most of the day. Until night fall. It was them all the Scoobies and Angel showed up.   
Angel and Willow reciting the reversal spell.  
Buffy and Giles blink at each other. Ethan stood off to the side a bit worried.  
“I’m so sorry I forced you to be with me”. Buffy whimpered.  
“Hey hey I love you Buffy, I’m happy to be with you.” Giles kisses her gently before they both turn to Ethan.  
“Now what are you doing over there Lover”.  
Ethan looked shocked.  
“I mean you still want to be with us right Ethan?”  
“God yes.”  
Buffy opens her arms and he pulls her into a kiss. Before turning to Giles a bit hesitant.  
Giles realizing why, rolled his eyes and pulled the man into a kiss.  
Buffy smirked a bit.  
“Now that's hot.”  
The scoobies choked on air making Ethan and Giles turn red.  
“Did the reversal not work?”  
“It worked our souls are no longer caged. Ripper is back to Giles and I’m plane old Buffy. The spell did make me love Rupert and later Ethan, It doesn’t make emotions. Speaking of...Ethan about the binding spell. I read it, if you like We can bind you to us as well.”  
“Love to.”  
“Binding?”  
Buffy and Giles show there tattoos.  
“It was mostly to make sure Ripper doesn’t do anything to insane. But I happen to like knowing that Buffy and I belong to each other and Soon Ethan with join the binding.”  
“Huh well as long as you two are happy.”  
“We are” all three stated in unison.  
Angel looked a bit hurt and annoyed but said nothing.   
“You two want to join me on Patrol?”  
“Of coarse love.”  
“Whatever you like Pet”.  
With that things settle and all remained well, well for life on the hellmouth anyway.   
  
  



End file.
